dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 21
is an Android who appears as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball FighterZ. Her intelligence rivals that of Dr. Gero, though she may be even smarter than he was. Android 21 was designed by Akira Toriyama. Appearance Android 21 is described as a busty scientist with glasses and long bushy auburn hair. She has a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She wears a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with black stockings, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. Her eyes are similar to that of Dr. Gero's Androids, such as Android 18. In her true form, Android 21's skin turns pink, her ears pointed, her eyes red with black sclera and gains a tail. Her attire changes to a black tube top, keeping the black arm sleeves, and also gaining white baggy pants. It's noted that she resembles a Majin in this form. Her appearance in her true form is the result of her having all of the traits of the Z Fighters, Frieza, Cell and Majin Buu rolled into one. Personality Android 21 has a split personality, and the longer she goes without feeding, the more the evil side of her gains control. When her true persona is in control she acts like a kind and motherly woman who was concerned about Android 18 and agreed to help her. When her evil persona is in control However, she can become but a sadistic and power-hungry sociopath, wanting to "devour" all the powerful fighters. Her glutinous lust for "devouring" powerful fighters is similar to the traits of the Majins. She is friendly towards the good Majin Buu. When split into good and evil halves, her good half seems to be incredibly apologetic, even apologizing as she attacks mid-fight, and chooses to work with the heroes to fix her wrongdoings. Meanwhile her evil half is a sociopath who only seeks to eat and become stronger. Biography ''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' She was a researcher employed by the Red Ribbon Army. Power ;Game Android 21's evil half is able to halt a Spirit Bomb from Goku made from the energy of the Z Fighters and Android 17. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors She can compete with the series' strongest fighters. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Hungry Beam' - A move Android 21 uses to turn people into food. **'Sweet Tooth' - Android 21's Level 3 Super, which is said to work like Majin Buu's. Android 21 turns the opponent into a dessert (such as a donut, macaroon, or cupcake,) and then takes a bite out of the opponent, regaining some health. Eats the opponent completely as a finisher. **'Absorption' *'Connoisseur Cut' - A move that lets Android 21 absorb an opponents energy and use up to four of her opponents moves. Notably, ki attacks copied with this move are red and black in color. **'Solar Flare' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. **'Kamehameha' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. **'Homing Energy Blast' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. **'All Clear' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. **'Ki Blast Rush' - One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. **'Angry Explosion '- One of the moves Android 21 can use after using Connoisseur Cut. *'Hors d'Oeuvre Stab' - Android 21 flies down towards the opponent from the air and strikes them into the ground. *'Total Detonation Ball' - Android 21 launches a ball of ki that flies across the screen and explodes on impact. *'Photon Wave' - A move where Android 21 produces a Death Beam-like attack that explodes where it hits along the ground. *'Excellent Full Course' - Android 21's other Level 3 Super, where she flies into the opponent, hitting them with a flurry of dash attacks, before striking them to the ground and fires a ki blast from on top of them. *'Regeneration' *'Fission '- After destroying Android 16 in the Android 21 Arc, Android 21 releases her evil hunger persona as a separate entity. Forms and Transformations True Form (Evil) Android 21 is able to transform into a form that resembles a Majin in body color and attire, though she also possess white hair and spiked ears similar to the Demon Realm race and a tail similar to final form Frieza. In her evil state she has red and black eyes. True Form (Good) Fissions Android 21 (Good) Android 21 (Good) is the result of Android 21 after releasing her evil hunger persona. She is weaker than the evil half as she took most of the power. Android 21 (Evil) Android 21 (Evil) is the evil half of Android 21's fission, she is stronger than the good half as she absorbed almost all of Android 21's power. After absorbing Cell she transforms into a more powerful state. Voice Actors *Japanese: Houko Kuwashima *English: Jeannie Tirado Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 21 it:Androide 21 es:Androide Número 21 Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Females Category:DBZ Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Majin